


Yellow guitar and a broken string

by sleepymika



Category: mcyt, sbi - Fandom, sleey boys inc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Magical Tattoos, Minecraft, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Wholesome, may add more later, may be a bit dark at the beginning, mcyt - Freeform, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymika/pseuds/sleepymika
Summary: Techno has a tattoo of a broken violin string and has a negative correlation to music overall, and Wilbur wants his friend to enjoy music the same way that he is. Techno doesn't like music after an accident, but maybe he doesn't mind listening to Wilbur's songs.An au that whenever something meaningful happens to you, you get a tattoo that reminds you of it. It can be either a negative or positive event.not a ship fic, and if either of the cc says that they don't want fanfics I will delete this :]
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Yellow guitar and a broken string

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! hope you will enjoy

In a world when you cannot escape your past mistakes, it is not hard to start overthinking, to remember over and over the moment you messed up.

And Techno was no different to that, since he was young he has a small tattoo of a broken violin’s string. He knew he should have focused and make sure he doesn’t mess up, but everyone slips sometimes.

Since he was born, teachers, his parents, classmates always talked about the mysterious tattoos that appeared on their bodies. It can happen at either your best or worst moments, and it scared Techno. Everyone could understand what happened to you in just one look. But that’s okay, he thought, he should just be extra careful, not get himself into dangerous situations.

But then, his teacher offered him to participate in a music competition, and how could he say no? Playing music was one of the things he was the most passionate about, and letting a crowd hear him play is an experience he always wanted to have.

And that’s what happened - during the most important moment in his high school years, at the violin competition, he forgot the next line to his song. Just looking at the crowd's confused faces when he stopped playing was traumatic.

He is replaying this moment whenever he can’t sleep at night, the adrenaline disappearing, the disappointment that settled in afterward, and waking up the next day with a burn on his elbow. He remembers fearing looking at his mirror and seeing an instrument with a broken string.

Tehno hates to admit it, but he could not listen to music the same way ever since. He can’t just relax to his favorite tunes anymore, no more studying furiously for his next solo. 

However, he has gotten better, he doesn’t mind the music in restaurants or when his friends are showing him funny videos or soundtracks of movies. And his friend’s music. A calming voice and guitar tunes. 

They found their peace together, Wilbur and Techno. Studying for tests in college and playing video games. And that might have been selfish, but Wilbur wanted his friend to be able to enjoy music as he has. He likes making people feel emotion with the way he played, to make a crowd all be at a loss of words, to make the evening with his friends more pleasant.

So, after Wilbur learned about techno’s distance from music, he tried his best to help him relax little by little. At first, just humming a song, maybe moving his feet in the beat of the music, nothing more. And if Techno jumped for a little, he didn’t comment on that.  
Sometimes, he may have been pushing the limits too much, but Techno knew his friend’s intentions were not malicious. So, he let Wilbur’s play and sing and hum.

Now, Wilbur could sing and play his guitar and Techno would join along, and nothing made him happier than that - two of his favorite things combining.

And maybe during one day, when Wilbur showed Techno his new song, Techno hissed in pain and looked at his arm in awe. Wilbur was mortified at first, but when he saw Techno’s face he knew everything would be okay. Techno turned his arm to Wilbur, showing a yellow guitar covering the old tattoo. They both smiled.

In a world when you can’t escape your past mistakes, it is not hard to start overthinking, to remember over and over the moment you messed up, but learning to cope with it and finding people that are willing to help you get better are worth all the pain and overthinking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope the format and everything was okay.  
> This didn't have a lot of dialogue and didn't talk about Wilbur and Techno's friendship as much, so maybe I will add more to it later.  
> Please leave a comment if u have feedback :D


End file.
